


one bite is more than enough

by nemju



Series: kissing prompts [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, is it still resolved if theres no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: It takes Sanghyuk by surprise when Jaehwan cocks his head to the side, cleverly directing Sanghyuk down to length of his neck. Close up, it no longer looked painfully tender, but a splotchy mix of faint purple and blue, the different hues blotting it like watercolour.It’s pretty.(sequel toonly takes a taste)





	one bite is more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> #5: an unexpected kiss  
> \- preheat as high as possible  
> \- coat with a thin layer of 'we been knew'  
> \- bake till satisfied
> 
> if you havent read the first part then i'll catch you up: sh gave jh a hickey ok carry on!

They don’t talk about it.

Or rather, they haven’t talked about it because they haven’t had time to. Granted they had plenty in between schedules, but Sanghyuk would much rather re-watch the entire season of their pre debut show than discuss the connotations of Jaehwan’s ‘neck bruise’ in front of the other members. He isn’t sure if Hakyeon bought Jaehwan’s excuse of the make-up artist blending in his foundation too hard at that one spot.

But now that promotion period is at it’s end, it’s back to practice, acting, and practising acting like nothing is wrong while he takes Jaehwan out for his well-deserved week of grilled meat.

Sanghyuk wants to continue lying in bed and letting his fixation on Jaehwan’s new dangly earrings brew more but instead his phone chimes, knocking him out of his thoughts.

_**In 1 hour: dinner with hyung** _

He groans, every part of him sluggish and unwilling to get to it. He would’ve just ignored it if the restaurant didn’t charge fifty bucks as a fee for not showing up, so he gets up and throws on the first pair of jeans he sees. Something pokes him in the butt, small and cylindrical, and Sanghyuk seriously contemplates ditching Jaehwan to go to the restaurant first.

Sanghyuk builds up his tough-man wall, the same one he uses in front of the press, and storms into Jaehwan’s room without a further thought.

"We have to leave soon."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, his tough-man wall crumbles to sand. Jaehwan’s standing frozen by the edge of his bed, black jumper clutched to his bare chest, clearly startled by Sanghyuk bulldozing himself into his room. He shouldn’t be looking, but Sanghyuk was drawn to every bit of exposed torso, all milky soft and smooth.

Sanghyuk thanks the heavens for every bit of delay he had before this, otherwise he could have walked in on Jaehwan still getting his shorts on.

“Um. I’m,” Jaehwan darts about, snatching up pieces of clothing scattered over the floor. As he bends over, the jumper does nothing to cover anything, so Sanghyuk has absolutely no choice but to divert his line of sight. “Give me a while."

A rattle and a slam, and Jaehwan locks himself in his walk-in closet, leaving Sanghyuk alone with Jaehwan's figurine wall. He swallows, a particularly difficult feat, and tries to ignore the thumping in his head, or how warm it got. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Jaehwan shirtless, but it was more of a once in a blue moon type of situation. Jaehwan was shy like that, though Sanghyuk can’t wrap his head around why.

After an unintentional stare-down with the mini Hulk, Sanghyuk decides it would probably be good to leave and wait in the living room instead. He’s got a hand on the knob when Jaehwan drags the closet door open, his silhouette backlit by the single bulb in there. It’s ominous as all hell and Sanghyuk’s just about to bolt when Jaehwan speaks up.

“No, stay."

He walks out, back into normal lighting. Jaehwan’s tugging on the ends of his sleeves, pulling them over his knuckles and his eyebrows set low in the way Sanghyuk recognises as determination. He lets his arms drop to his sides and strides over to where Sanghyuk’s planted to the ground.

“I want to ask you something."

“About what?” Sanghyuk recites like a kid acting for the first time. He knew this was coming, and he hated, hated it. Jaehwan drops a finger into the edge of his collar, emphasising the mark even though it could still clearly be seen without him doing that. Jaehwan raises his brows in question and Sanghyuk flinches.

He didn’t want to reply, not at all, but he had to. It’s not like _‘I wanted to’_ is an acceptable answer in any situation, so in a panic, his brain spits out bits and pieces of what he should be telling Jaehwan.

_Sorry-_  
_I don’t-_  
_It wasn’t-_  
_You were-_  
_Wait-_  


"What?"

Jaehwan’s suddenly leaning in too close, so close Sanghyuk can feel heat permeating from him. Sanghyuk gapes at Jaehwan, or he at least tries to without going cross-eyed.

“What?” Jaehwan whispers back, tone light and airy. He peers at Sanghyuk through those pleading eyes, his gaze dropping to Sanghyuk’s mouth for a split second so crazy Sanghyuk thought he might have hallucinated it.

“What are you doing?"

Jaehwan pushes further, their chests a fidget apart from touching. Sanghyuk can’t tell if the heartbeat he is feeling is his or Jaehwan’s.

It takes Sanghyuk by surprise when Jaehwan cocks his head to the side, cleverly directing Sanghyuk down to length of his neck. Close up, it no longer looked painfully tender, but a splotchy mix of faint purple and blue, the different hues blotting it like watercolour. Of course it would be healing over the past few weeks, Sanghyuk hadn’t dared to make even a glance at it since then.

It’s pretty.

“Please?”

The whispered invitation was barely anything, yet Sanghyuk feels it down to his toes.

Jaehwan’s crazy, but so is he, and with a tentative glance at Jaehwan’s imploring eyes, Sanghyuk takes the plunge. He fits his mouth perfectly over the mark, drawing the most delicate sigh from Jaehwan. It’s warm and strangely liberating, and Sanghyuk’s too preoccupied to pry into why he feels so.

He makes sure to take it slower, with less teeth and more pressing kisses over the area. Sanghyuk briefly wonders about how it would feel if Jaehwan were to do the same to him, and his own reaction at the thought sucker-punches him in more places than one.

The rhythm sets itself from then on, the intensity melting them both down till Sanghyuk’s got Jaehwan pressed between his body and Jaehwan’s closet door. Jaehwan slips a wandering hand into his hair and boy, was Sanghyuk was wrong to assume he had the upper hand in a situation like this. Sanghyuk follows at his whim, spending more time on where it draws the most sounds as Jaehwan’s grip on him tightens. He gets to make about two more marks on Jaehwan's neck before the aching gets too unbearable to push away.

He wants—he wants more.

Sanghyuk defies all laws of the universe to pull himself away from the heat. It still takes a while for Sanghyuk to reorient himself, apparently having gotten too lost in the moment. Jaehwan looks, for lack of a better term, divine and Sanghyuk’s thrown back to the memory of his languid state on the sofa. 

Except this time, he’s got his focus right on Sanghyuk. His brows scrunch low as his eyes dart all over Sanghyuk’s face, chest heaving up and down.

“Fuck, don’t leave me hanging again.”

It might as well have not been said at all, as Jaehwan gives no time before deciding to punctuate his words with tugging Sanghyuk up so their lips finally meet.

Sanghyuk gasps and lets himself go, the incessant feeling of Jaehwan’s lips moving against his tender ones taking him to the skies. They are soft and lush and everything Sanghyuk dreamt it to be. They also taste interestingly like his favourite strawberry-mango lip balm, but he'll think about that later.

Jaehwan takes the opportunity to brazenly land a grope on Sanghyuk’s butt, a sign for both of them to shudder. They break apart, mostly from embarrassment on both ends. Sanghyuk can feel himself flushing as he takes in the glint on Jaehwan’s bottom lip, a pretty embellishment to the lovely pink across his nose. He’s smiling, eyes downcast to their touching chests, and his fingertips against Sanghyuk’s scalp pour tingles down his spine.

“I like you, hyung,” Sanghyuk confesses in a rush, pressing his cheek into Jaehwan’s. It’s easier to say than he thought, encouraged by the validation that Jaehwan kissed him first.

He feels Jaehwan’s cheek scrunching up against his. Sanghyuk’s totally unprepared for Jaehwan’s hands swooping low to grind their crotches together. A shamefully dirty moan forces its way past Sanghyuk’s throat as Jaehwan's laughs bounce into his ear.

“I guessed."

Sanghyuk can’t help but push him to the bed to kiss him again. And not just on those plush lips.

-  
  
_Dear Mr. Han Hyuk,_  
_Due to no-show, your reservation for two has been cancelled and the penalty fee of $50 has been charged to your card._  
_Thank you for your patronage._  


**Author's Note:**

> back on my gross hyuken agenda the self indulgence jumped out
> 
> let me know what you think!! or feel drop me any hyuken thoughts u might have [here](https://curiouscat.me/nemju) :-) thank u for readin ehe
> 
> ♡


End file.
